I Wanted A Puppy, Not A Mommy
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: When Sandra dies, and Mal is left with their daugter, can Natara step up to the role of Step-Mom? Or will she just keep being pushed away? Kinda bad summary, I know but read anyway!
1. Prologue

**Okay, I shouldn't be writting this BUUUUUUTTTT, tada! Everything but Alexis belongs to EA. Lexi's mine! MINE! Ahem, on with the story  
**

* * *

*You are Sandra Taggert

You sit at your table, trying to finish off your paper work, but the one thing keeping you is the feeling that someone is watching you. You glance to the left and right of where your sat. You suddenly feel someone pulling you back. Strong hands keep you against the back of the chair which your sat at. Your heart rate increases and your breathing gets quicker and deeper. You feel a cold metal knife held at your throat. The body belonging to the strong hands leans closer to you.

"I've seen your daugter. Very cute, what is she? Five? Six?" The voice is a harsh whisper, you swallow before you speak

"S-Seven, she's Seven."

"Tell me Sandra." He digs his knife even deeper, drawing blood, "Are you still close with the father?" He slids the knife even deeper, making it harder to talk

"Y-Yes. I am" Even though you can't see it, you can tell he is smiling

"Good." The knife goes even deeper. Your white blouse is stained red from your blood. The world seems to be getting dimmer and dimmer until

You are dead.

*You are Natara Williams

"So, this is your ex wife?" You say, standing in front of Sandra's tombstone, next to Mal.

"Yeah. And it turns out that she left me something."

"What?" You twist the engagment ring, that Mal gave to you, around your finger.

"Our daugter, Alexis."

"Y-You have a daugter?" His answer caught you off guard "I mean, I knew you and Sandra were talking about it, I just didn't know you actually made it."

"Okay, first of all, 'it' has a name and I know its a lot to take in, but we can get past this, can't we?" He stares directly into your eyes, making your heart melt

"Yeah, I guess we can." You lean up and kiss him tenderly.

_Later..._

"Just, dont tell her about what happened to Sandra just yet." You and Mal open the door to your apartment, where Alexis has been un-packing into the spare room. "Lexi, daddy has someone that he wants you to meet" He wraps his arm aroung your waist. You hear a girlish scream

"Oh my God! Is it a puppy? Is it a puppy?" You see a young girl running towards the two of you. She stops in her tracks when she sees Mal's arm around you

"Lexi, this is daddy's fiance, your new mommy." You smile sweetly and walk closer to her. You bend down to her height

"Hi Lexi. I'm..."

"Sh." She holds her hand in front of your mouth. She looks over at Mal "I'd prefer a puppy." She turns on her heels and walks into her bedroom.

* * *

**Kinda short I know. But hey ho. Review?**


	2. What's Wrong With Normal Mommy?

** I just wanna say, I don't mean for Lexi to come off bratty or mean, I'm just putting what most kids going through the 'new mom' stage actually say and what they think.  
**

**Review Replies:  
**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: OMFG! You know what they say, great minds think a like! :D  
**

**Things In Ink: Aw, thank you! And your name is pwetty :3, better than mine, Olivia, Ugh! -.-  
**

**ZeDancingHobbit: Glad you like it, and I'm trying not to make her too bratty, its just, I've had friends deal with same thing, said pretty much exact same things as Lexi does.  
**

**Mozzi-Girl: Thats right! Lexi has At-I-Tude! -does three click thingy-  
**

**BreezyFan: Hee! I think I put that she was seven... Well she's seven now! xD and I just thought, with the whole not telling Nat thing, that he would do that for protection, like if he tells you never know who may be listening... Oooooooh!  
**

**Well, no more reviews to reply to :(. Anyway, THE CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

*You are Natara Williams

Lexi has just ran back to her bedroom after saying that she would rather have a puppy. You turn to Mal confused, he just shrugs his shoulders

"I don't get it. She's usually nicer and not as harsh." He stares off to where Lexi stormed off to. He walks over to you and helps you up. "I'll go talk to her."

*You are Mal Fallon

You knock on your daugter's door, "Lexi? Can I come in?"

"Is that thing with you?" You can tell 'that thing' is Nat. You ignore to comment about your wife to be.

"No, she is not here."

"Has it been replaced with something better? Like a puppy?"

"No, she hasn't." You hear a sigh and you open the door slightly, you see Lexi, face down on her bed. You sit down next to where she is layed, "Lexi? Are you ok?"

"No." You can hear her gently crying. "She was about to say it. She was about to say the 'm' word."

"Lexi, she is going to be your mo..." She turns over to face you, her eyes are bloodshot from crying, she is slightly scowling at you " I mean, she is going to be your 'm word' someday, so why not get used to it?"

"Because, I don't want her to be! I want normal mommy! Not new mommy!" She wrinkles her nose with disgust when she mentioned Natara.

*You are Natara Williams

Your ear is pressed up against the door where Mal and Alexis are talking. You know you shouldn't be listening in, but you really want to know what Lexi thinks of you, other than the fact that she calls you 'it' or 'that thing'

"I don't want a new mommy! I'll never like her!" You hear her shout between sobs. It makes you feel really sad to hear that someone could hate you that much. "What was wrong with normal Mommy?" You can hear Mal talking harsh yet softly to her, you can tell that Lexi has him wrapped around her finger, otherwise he would be yelling by now. You walk away from the door, too upset about what you have heard.

* * *

**Short again! i'm sorry! I just can't write long! Anyway I came up with something...**

**Hey, I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my story**

**Review it maybe?**

**Tada! And I do not own anything apart from Alexis/Lexi (same girl, just nickname). And I'll try to update Lucky but I'm suffering the evil writters block :( so any ideas are welcome for it :).**


End file.
